Thanksgiving Surprise
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. Kevin has a secret to keep and Joe may have just blown it. My second response to the Holiday prompt from the PHM Challenge. Set a little ways into the future.


**A/N: **Okay so this was inspired by the PHM Challenge and the Holiday Traditions prompt. I took Thanksgiving Day and ran with it. Even though it's after Thanksgiving, lol.

* * *

Thanksgiving Surprise

By angellwings

* * *

"Hey, so mom told me to ask if you wanted to help with Thanksgiving Dinner," Joe said as he spoke to Stella on his cell phone. She was in Los Angeles customizing an outfit for Sonny Munroe.

"Really?" Stella asked happily.

"Yeah, but I told her you probably didn't have time you know with all the fittings and-"

"What?" Stella asked sharply.

"Well, I just thought-"

"Joe!"

"What?"

He heard her huff over the line, and he groaned.

"You WANT to help?"

"Of course I do!"

"But Stells…you can't cook."

"I can too! As long as it's microwavable," She argued weakly.

"So I'll tell my mom you're on board for about 10 containers of Easy Mac then?" He asked sarcastically.

He could practically hear her glare, "Shut up. I can at least _pick up_ dessert or something."

He smiled softly and chuckled, "Sounds great, Stella. I'll tell my mom. Actually this is going to be really cool. Mom, you, and Macy are contributing. Maybe dad, Kevin, Nick, and Frankie and myself can help with something too!"

"Wait, Macy's helping?" Stella asked.

"Yes, she is after all Kevin's girlfriend."

"But I'm your fiancée and this is the _first_ time your mother has asked me to help," Stella said worriedly.

"Well, she did witness your Christmas Day Pancake disaster of 2011. Maybe she just didn't think you would want to," Joe offered. Stella was silent for a minute and he grew worried. Finally she spoke.

"Maybe," She sighed. "So what's Macy helping with?"

"She's making the creamed potatoes and green bean casserole, and I think the stuffing too," He told her reluctantly.

"Wow, she's like making half the feast," Stella said slowly.

"Stella? This doesn't mean anything. You know that right? My mom adores you. She always has," Joe assured her.

"I know."

"Then how come I'm not convinced right now?"

"Is Macy gonna squeeze me out?"

Joe's brow furrowed, "Squeeze you out? Stella, that's never gonna happen. Mom just wants to make sure Macy's feels like part of the family, you know, the way you do."

Stella paused, "Wait, do you know something I don't know?"

His eyes widened and he stuttered, "N-no, I definitely most certainly do not."

"Joe, is there a reason your mom is making sure Macy is extra involved?"

"I know nothing. Nothing whatsoever."

"Uh huh, this 'nothing' wouldn't have anything to do with a certain question your older brother might be asking a certain perky athletic trainer would it?"

He blew a dry raspberry, "What would make you think that? I-I have to go now."

"Joseph Lucas, if you hang up on me-"

He hung up and stared at the phone in fear. He was in for it next time he spoke with his fiancée. But he couldn't spill Kevin's secret. Kevin was having enough trouble keeping it as it was and he didn't need Joe to spill it.

"How's Stella?" Kevin asked as he entered the room.

"What? Who?"

Nick glanced at Joe's jumpy appearance from his spot behind Kevin and groaned, "What did you tell her?"

"Tell her? Who's 'her'? And what would I tell again?" Joe asked with wide fearful eyes.

"Joe!" Kevin exclaimed. "Macy's gonna know now!"

"Not necessarily! Stella could resist the urge to gossip! You don't know!" Joe told him as he stood from his chair.

Nick shook his head and turned to Kevin, "I told you we should have taken away his phone."

* * *

"Macy…"

"Yes, Stella?" Macy asked in a confused tone. Stella sounded like she was about to burst with excitement.

"I know something that could possibly make you very happy, but I'm not sure I should tell you. I mean you're gonna find out, but I'm not sure if I should be the one to tell you."

"Well, Stella if that's the way you feel then you shouldn't tell me," Macy told her. Although secretly she was dying to know. A secret surprise that would make her very happy? She bit her bottom lip to keep from begging Stella to tell her. If it was a surprise it should probably be kept a surprise….right?

"Unless," Stella continued. "You guess what it is?"

"Isn't that cheating?"

Stella inhaled deeply, "Yes."

Macy sighed and bit down harder on her bottom lip, "Oh gosh, I'm in. This is your fault you know. You can't tell me how awesome the surprise is and then NOT tell me what it is."

"Okay, so it's a question."

"The surprise is a question? What kind of surprise is a question?" Macy asked in confusion.

"The best kind," Stella sighed dreamily.

Macy cleared her throat and tapped the phone receiver, "Earth to Stella."

"Right! Sorry. It has to do with family."

"A question about family? That's a happy surprise?" Macy said thoughtfully. She suddenly gasped, "Did Joe ask you if you wanted to have a baby?"

"What? No! I mean maybe someday, but I would like to actually get married first!" Stella told her. "This question has to do with you Macy. Not me."

"Well, I certainly don't want to have a baby right now if that's what you'r-"

"Macy! No, no one is having a baby."

"Oh."

"It's a question that's has to do with a thing that sounds like the word 'redding'."

"Redding? Stella, redding's not a word."

Stella groaned, "Well it would be if Scooby Doo said it!"

"Huh?" Macy asked in confusion.

"Oh, just go with it! It sounds like 'redding'."

"Is it a question about bedding? Ooh! Am I finally going to get to pick out new bedding for my apartment? Are you taking me shopping for bedding?" Macy asked excitedly.

Stella took a deep breath, "No, Macy, it doesn't have anything to do with bedding."

"Well what else sounds like 'redding'?"

"Fine, let's try something else. It rhymes with carriage."

"Wait. It sounds like redding and carriage? How is that possible?"

Stella whined and shook her head, "This is so not worth it anymore."

"Stella, I'm confused."

"You know what? Never mind. I'll just see you at Thanksgiving," Stella said slowly as she hung up. Macy pouted and stared at the phone.

"Well, that was pointless."

The front door to her apartment burst open and Kevin, Joe, and Nick rushed into the room.

"Don't answer your phone!" Kevin yelled as he snatched it out her hand. Macy's jaw dropped and she stared at the Lucas boys in bewilderment.

"Problem, guys?"

The three men glanced back and forth between each other.

"No!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Psh! Whatever!"

"Um, you haven't by any chance spoken with Stella have you?" Kevin asked sweetly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I just had a very weird conversation with her, and when I say weird I mean _weird_."

"Weird?" Kevin asked worriedly. "You don't mean that you think that my pro-"

Nick elbowed Kevin in the stomach quickly. Kevin doubled over with a cry of pain. Macy rushed to his side.

"Kevin? Are you aright?"

"He's fine, so what was this weird conversation about?" Nick asked.

"Oh, um, carriages, and bedding, and babies…like I said…weird," Macy said with a shake of her head.

"Really?" Joe asked. "She didn't mention anything about jewelry?"

Macy's brow furrowed, "What? What is going on with every one today? Why would Stella ask me about jewelry?"

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. Macy didn't know. Stella hadn't told her.

"No reason," Joe shrugged. He then froze as he thought back to Macy's statement, "Hold on. You and Stells talked about babies?"

"Yep," Macy said with a nod. Joe paled.

"I think I need to go home and…call Stella," Joe said quickly as he ran out of the room.

"I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't say anything stupid," Nick said with a sigh and a shake of his head as he followed Joe out.

Macy turned to Kevin, "Can I ask why you came barging in here to steal my phone?"

He gave her a weak grin, "To keep you from going over on your texting limit!"

Macy shook her head and chuckled, "Somehow I don't think that's it, but I'm willing to let it go since it probably has something to do with some sort of surprise Stella told me about."

"It's a long story, and one that will only truly be appreciated this coming Thursday. I promise," Kevin told her with a smile as he pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead.

"Fine, but if I'm going to be held in suspense for two days then it better be good, Mister."

Kevin smiled against her hair, "Oh, it will be. No doubt about that."


End file.
